vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Titan Quest)
Summary The Player is the unnamed protagonist of the action hack-n-slash RPG Titan Quest. They travel through Greece, Egypt and China in a grand quest to put an end to the endless waves of monsters invading the lands and creating chaos. To do so, they must eliminate the source: sub-titans called Telkines who plan on shutting down the link between humans and gods and revive their master: Typhon. They later venture into the Underworld, Northern Europe, and Atlantis. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C, at most High 6-C. Possibly 5-B Name: Varies, Titan Slayer, Titan Smasher, Titan's Bane, Godsbane Origin: Titan Quest Gender: Varies Age: Likely mid 20s Classification: Human, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (swords, shields, spears, javelins, axes, hammers, daggers, maces, bows, staffs, throwing weapons), Competent hand-to-hand combat, Magic, Blessed (by the Olympian Gods), Resistance to (fire/heat, ice/cold, electricity, poison, bleeding effects, having their soul/lifeforce damaged, sleep, freeze, stun, slow, immobilization, silence, blindness, life drain, energy drain, Petrification, Age Manipulation), Dimensional Storage, Teleportation through shrines, Healing with potions, Resurrection through Blessed Fountains, Immortality (Type 8) (reliant on Blessed Fountains) |-|Warfare=Expert Dual-Wielder, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power, Stamina Reduction, Stun, Slow, Silence and Bleeding Inducement, Superhuman Speed, Damage Boost (increased crit ratio), Damage Retaliation, Statistics Reduction, Willpower Manipulation, Durability Negation, Can dodge attacks, strike multiple foes at once, and counter-attack blows, Morality Manipulation on self and allies, Summoning, Partial Resistance to Pain Manipulation |-|Defense=Stun, Slow and Silence Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-Low, but extremely fast), Statistics Amplification, Superhuman Speed, Healing (includes stamina and mana), Morality Manipulation on self and allies, Attack Reflection, Attack Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Size Enhancement, Damage Reduction, Summoning, Invulnerability |-|Earth=Fire Manipulation & Burning Inducement, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Retaliation, Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction, Regeneration (Mid-Low, but extremely fast), Statistics Reduction, Melting, Explosion Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Summoning, Invulnerability, Danmaku. The Summon has Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Taunting, Regeneration, Damage Retaliation, Resistance to (Elemental Manipulation) |-|Storm=Ice Manipulation, Freezing, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy/Mana Drain, Removes debuffs, Damage Boost against magical beings, Stun, Slow, Immobilization and Silence Inducement, Burning, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation (for fire, ice and electricity), Sense Manipulation, Damage Retaliation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning. The Summon has Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Resistance to ice/cold and electricity, Nigh-Invulnerability |-|Hunting=Can shoot multiple arrows at once, Master at taking full advantage of the enemy's mistakes and exploiting vulnerable moments to inflict savage wounds, Information Analysis, Statistics Reduction, Superhuman Speed, Immobilization Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (against beasts and beastmen), Resistance Negation (for fire, ice and electricity), Durability Negation, Aim Dodging, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Entrapment and Poison, Regeneration (Mid-Low, but extremely fast). The Monster Lure has Taunting, Stun Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to (ice, electricity and weapon damage) |-|Rogue=Damage Boost (every 4th attack), Durability Negation, Supernatural Luck, Acupuncture, Potential One Hit Kill, Stun, Slow, Blindness and Confusion Inducement, Damage Reduction, Poison Manipulation and improved effectiveness to all poisons used, Damage Boost (against machines and traps), Power Nullification on magic-based machines and traps, Weapon Creation (mechanical bolt traps), Madness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation |-|Nature=Healing, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Power Bestowal, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, Stamina Reduction, Immobilization and Slow Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-Low, but extremely fast), Summoning. Sylvan Nymph has Master archer, Damage Retaliation, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Immobilization and Slow Inducement. |-|Spirit=Aura (Statistics Reduction (on both living beings and weapons/armor), Resistance Negation), Healing, Life Drain, Can damage the soul, Can fire 3 elemental attacks at once, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Stamina Regeneration, Awakened Power, Damage Boost against Undead and Ghosts, Resistance against Undead, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Life/Energy Drain. Liche King has Life Drain, Elemental Manipulation, Can damage the soul, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Is less vulnerable to all types of damage), Stun Inducement. Ether Lord has Elemental Manipulation, Stamina Reduction |-|Dreams=Sleep Manipulation, Damage Boost (every 4th attack), Electricity Manipulation, Damage Boost against Demons, Statistics Reduction and Shatters Armor, Slight Reality Warping, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Self-Existence Erasure, Stun Inducement, Energy/Mana Drain, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Power Nullification (nullifies some physical damage), Damage Retaliation, Can damage the soul, Time Stop, Petrification, Precognition, Time Manipulation (Can speed up their own time), Resistance to Slow, Aura, Summoning. Each of the 3 auras has different effects: (Damage Transferal, Converts damage into health), (Health and Stamina Regeneration (Mid-Low, but extremely fast), Power Nullification (nullifies some physical damage)), (Resistance Negation, Silence Inducement). The Summon has Life Drain, Can damage the soul, Hallucinations and Confusion Inducement, Power Bestowal |-|Runes=Statistics Amplification, Damage Retaliation, Energy/Mana Drain, Elemental Manipulation, Minor Willpower Manipulation, Slow, Silence, Stun and Confusion Inducement, Energy Transmutation, Intangibility (on weapons), Energy Manipulation, Awakened Power, Stamina Regeneration, Statistics Reduction, Rage Power, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Power Nullification (nullifies physical damage and magic), Explosion Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Resistance Negation, Freezing, Increased Stamina, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Stun and Slow and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Island level, at most Large Island level (Defeated Typhon, but could barely harm him and had to hit him tens of times before slaying him). Possibly Planet level (stronger than Herakles who lifted the whole world, earth and sky, upon his shoulders) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can casually dodge cloud-to-ground lightning). Superhuman movement speed, Massively Hypersonic with Lightning Dash Lifting Strength: Possibly Class Z (stronger than Herakles) Striking Strength: Likely Island Class, at most Large Island Class. Possibly Planet Class Durability: At most Small Country level (Can take 1 or 2 casual hits from Typhon at most). Possibly Planet level Stamina: The Player is the strongest warrior to exist and an expert in combat, so much they never feel any fatigue. Range: Varies from standard melee range to dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Swords, shields, spears, javelins, axes, hammers, daggers, maces, bows, staffs, throwing weapons, healing potions, stamina/energy/mana potions, armor Intelligence: Considered one of the greatest Heroes to have ever lived. Expert fighter, spellcaster, enchanter, and summoner. One of the select few to activate teleporting portals; never gets lost. Possesses vast knowledge of the myths, heroes, legends and gods of Greece, Egypt, China, Babylonia, Celts, Scandinavia, and The Underworld Weaknesses: Limited Mana/Energy pool (fixed with potions). Otherwise, none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation: The Player can create small stone portals/shrines with which they can instantly travel to set locations in Greece, Egypt, China, or the Underworld, on larger shrines. They can also travel back to their small shrine, or to another location with a large shrine. Usage of the shrines is extremely limited, only by those who are destined for greatness and heroism, and blessed by the gods. Resurrection: All across the lands are fountains blessed by the gods. When they touch the water, The Player's soul also drinks from it. Should they die in battle, their bodies will return to the fountain. Masteries: The Player gets his powers from 10 special skill trees, that help them in combat Abilities with a (*) are passives. Abilities with a (**) are toggle skills. Double-indents abilities are passive boosts/extensions to single-indent abilities |-|Warfare= *'Weapon Training (*):' Increases attack speed and accuracy when using swords, axes, maces, and thrown weapons *'Dual Wield (*):' Turns the user proficient in dual wielding weapons (swords, aces, clubs, lances) **'Hew:' A Dual Wield melee strike that hits one target with both weapons, and increases damage dealt **'Cross Cut:' A Dual Wield technique that can hit up to 2 enemies with a cross-cutting scissor motion. Causes bleeding damage **'Tumult:' A Dual Wield technique that hits up to 3 adjacent enemies. Causes bleeding damage, and stuns enemies for 1 second *'Battle Rage (*):' Each enemy strike has a chance of sending the user into a battle rage that adds bonus damage to attacks, and increases his focus for a short duration **'Crushing Blow:' Provides a chance to critical hit for increased damage while in Battle Rage **'Counter Attack:' Provides a chance to counter attack an enemy after being hit when in Battle Rage *'Slam:' Hit all enemies in a straight line with staggering force, disrupting their aim and spellcasting, and stunning them *'Dodge Attacks (*):' Increases the users chance to dodge attacks *'Battle Standard:' Throws down a mighty standard to embolden the hearts of self and nearby allies **'Triumph:' The morale and fury of the user and its allies are so dominating, enemies lose hope, and the strength of their attack diminishes. Their attacks and defenses are weakened, and they become more vulnerable to stun attacks *'Onslaught (*):' Increases attack damage with each successive hit on any target. The power boost rapidly when not actively attacking **'Ignore Pain:' Total focus in the heat of battle allows the user to ignore pain, physical and piercing damage **'Hamstring:' An attack aimed at the enemy's legs reduces their ability to run, slowing them down, and increases their vulnerability to damage **'Ardor:' The momentum built from continuous attacks increases the speed at which the blows are delivered, and the speed of movement *'War Wind:' Charges at an enemy with superhuman speed, and executes a devastating spinning attack that damages all nearby enemies **'Lacerate:' When holding a sword or axe, adds bleeding damage to War Wind, and increases the number of enemies hit *'War Horn:' The triumphant and magical call of the war horn temporarily stuns nearby enemies **'Doom Horn:' The sound of War Horn heralds the doom of nearby enemies, shattering their nerves and reducing their ability to defend themselves *'Ancestral Horn:' The ominous call on this ancient horn will summon forth ghostly heroes of old from the Elysian Fields to do battle once more **'Lasting Legacy:' The deep connections with the ancestors allows their spirits to remain fighting for longer |-|Defense= *'Concussive Blow (*):' Adds a chance for attacks to stun enemies and increases the duration of all stun attacks/effects when wielding a club or axe *'Adrenaline (*):' Each enemy hit has a chance of triggering an adrenaline rush that boosts life regeneration **'Resilience:' Increases how often an Adrenaline rush can be triggered **'Defensive Reaction:' Increases damage and speed during Adrenaline *'Unyielding Phalanx:' Summons the shades of fallen comrades to form a defensive line, engaging any enemy that approaches with phalanxes, slowing them with successful attacks *'Rally:' A resolute and powerful battle cry, that inspires all nearby allies, increasing their durability and regeneration, and healing them **'Inspiration:' Restores lost energy/mana to self and allies, and increases speed **'Defiance:' After using Rally, 80% of incoming damage by enemies will be reflected back upon them, for a short duration. Increases resistance to fire, ice, and lightning *'Battle Awareness (**):' Enter a state of heightened awareness that allows self and nearby allies to perceive and respond to attacks more effectively. Increases durability and agility/chance to dodge attacks **'Focus:' Self and allies react faster to enemy attacks, increasing the chance of a successful shield block **'Iron Will:' Grants self and allies increased resistance to Stun, Freeze, Immobilization, and Silence *'Quick Recovery:' Heightens senses to allow self to block multiple attackers with amazing speed for a short time, increasing the chance of a successful shield block, and "defense speed" with a shield *'Shield Charge:' Charges at superhuman speed to slam into an enemy with the shield, damaging and stunning them **'Disruption:' Increases the shock effect of Shield Charge, also affecting adjacent enemies, and silencing them *'Perfect Block:' By raising the shield, becomes temporarily invulnerable and stuns any enemy attacking in melee *'Batter:' A shield attack that hits for increased damage and slows enemy's attack speed for a short time **'Rend Armor:' Increases effectiveness of Batter causing it to hit more targets at once, with enough force to dent their armor, making them more vulnerable *'Colossus Form:' Turn into gigantic size for a short time, increasing damage, durability, and absorbing 66% of all incoming damage; suffers from a small decrease in speed *'Armor Handling (*):' Strengthens any worn armor, allowing for some level of damage absorption *'Shield Smash:' A shield technique that inflicts damage with both the weapon and the shield, used to destabilize the enemy and make them unable to dodge attacks for a couple seconds *'Disable:' A shield technique that crushes foes and throws them off-balance, reducing their speed *'Pulverize:' A shield technique for slamming into enemies, reducing their fighting capabilities and silencing them for a couple seconds |-|Earth= *'Earth Enchantment (**):' Imbues weapons of self and nearby allies with the power of flame **'Brimstone:' Boosts the physical damage of attacks, provides a chance of causing critical fire damage, and adds a painful burning effect when landing a hit **'Stone Skin:' Tempers armor, increasing protection and fire resistance *'Volativity (*):' Enhanced by the volatile energy of the Earth, all fire attacks have a chance of being x2.5 more effective than normal *'Heat Shield:' Casts a protective forcefield on the target that absorbs fire damage, counters with fire, and increases durability *'Stone Form:' An impervious layer of rock envelops self, hugely boosting regeneration and negating all damage for a short duration **'Molten Rock:' Adds fire damage retaliation, and increases duration of invulnerability *'Meteor Rain:' Calls down a shower of burning rocks from the heavens, dealing massive fire damage, burning and stunning enemies hit *'Summon Core Dweller:' Draws forth a powerful elemental guardian from the Earth's fiery depths, that passively aggroes/taunts enemies **'Inner Fire:' Increases the Core Dweller's speed, agility, damage, and regeneration **'Wildfire:' Allows the Core Dweller to ignite an area of ground causing severe burn damage to enemies within **'Metamorphosis:' The composition of the Core Dweller hardens making it more resistant to all damage, and able to absorb 33% of it *'Ring of Flame (**):' Encircles you in a searing ring of flames burning all enemies that come within its radius **'Soften Metal:' The heat from the Ring of Flame increases, and softens the equipment of enemy armor and weapons, decreasing their effectiveness *'Fire Nova:' Sends out a ring of flames that ignites everything in the area, damaging and burning enemies, and disrupting their aim *'Flame Surge:' Three jets of flame erupt from the caster's hands each inflicting fire damage to enemies **'Barrage:' Adds a piercing effect to Flame Surge, adds a painful burning effect, and reduces its recharge time, allowing it to be cast more frequently and efficiently **'Flame Arch:' Increases the damage and number of jets created by Flame Surge *'Volcanic Orb:' Lobs a burning orb of fiery brimstone that explodes when it hits the ground, inflicting both regular and fire damage to enemies hit **'Conflagration:' Increases the explosion radius of Volcanic Orb, and causes enemies hit by it to catch fire and suffer burn damage **'Fragmentation:' Increases the explosive power of Volcanic Orb, and adds a fragmentation effect that stuns enemies hit *'Eruption:' Create large fissures and the ground, causing a small volcanic eruption on an area, emitting deadly geysers of molten flame and fiery chunks of brimstone |-|Storm= *'Spell Breaker:' A pulse of negatively charged energy dispels hostile enchantments on allies or, when cast on enemies, breaks their beneficial enchantments, and drains all of their energy/mana. Also, inflicts heavy damage against magical beings **'Spell Shock:' Any amount of energy/mana drained from an enemy is doubled as damage for them, burning them. Also, silences them for a short time *'Lightning Bolt:' Calls down a powerful bolt of lightning from the heavens to decimate the target, and stun them **'Chain Lightning:' Causes electricity to leap from the target and strike additional nearby enemies (max. 6), and mini-stuns them *'Ice Shard:' Projects a large shard of ice at the target, inflicting cold damage and temporarily slowing them **'Velocity:' Increases the speed and damage of Ice Shard, and gives each shard a chance to punch through its target and keep going **'Torrent:' Increases the number of shards cast, sending a deadly torrent at enemies (max. 6 shards), and inflicts frostburn damage over a few seconds *'Thunderball:' Hurls a ball of electrical energy that damages and stuns enemies in a small blast radius **'Concussive Blast:' Enhances the power of Thunderball, increasing stun duration and blast radius, and turning it into a fragment bomb, with each fragment stunning any enemy hit *'Summon Wisp:' Summons a near-invulnerable Storm Wisp from the atmosphere; can send a short-radius blast of electricity that stuns nearby enemies **'Eye of the Storm:' A buffing ability that increases the elemental damage of all nearby allies for a while, and provides them protection from electricity and ice **'Arc Discharge:' Enhances the Wisp's power, generating tendrils of lightning around it. Increases the damage and stun duration of its blast attack *'Squall:' Creates a thundercloud in the target area that blinds and disrupts enemies, and deals electricity damage **'Obscured Visibility:' Tremendously reduces visibility inside the Squall, making it difficult for enemies to effectively attack or defend themselves *'Storm Nimbus (**):' The body is imbued with the power of the storm, causing attacks to strike with ice and electricity damage **'Heart of Frost:' The air around The Player becomes icy cold, and slows any attackers within its perimeter **'Static Charge:' Electrical energy builds inside The Player, and passes through enemies that come in contact, delivering a powerful shock *'Lightning Dash:' The power of storm flows within the body, allowing small bursts of movement at the speed of lightning when fighting enemies, and attacks have a chance of freezing the target *'Storm Surge (**):' When activated, each successful strike has a chance of unleashing a violent squall of storm energy, causing electricity damage and stunning enemies hit *'Freezing Blast:' Encases enemies in ice, immobilizing them but also making them more difficult to damage *'Energy Shield:' Creates a shield of energy that will nullify all incoming damage from ice and electricity attacks **'Reflection:' Has a chance of reflecting a portion of enemy's damage back at them |-|Hunting= *'Ensnare:' Casts a weighted net around the feet of an enemy, holding them in place **'Barbed Netting:' Barbed hooks on the net tear into enemies as they struggle to escape, causing them to bleed profusely *'Study Prey:' By observing their prey from a distance, the player discovers their weaknesses and vulnerable spots, resulting in greater inflicted damage **'Flush Out:' Preyed on enemies become more vulnerable to elemental attacks, and are less likely to avoid attacks *'Call of the Hunt:' Allies who listen to the horn will fight with increased speed and cunning, have any bleeding damage they inflict more severe, and be more effective against monsters and beastmen **'Exploit Weakness:' Takes full advantage of the enemy's mistakes and vulnerable moments to increase the gravity and savagery of inflicted wounds **'Finesse:' Increase chance of critical hits for self and allies *'Marksmanship (*):' Increases the speed of all fired arrows and thrown weapons, increasing their damage upon impact **'Puncture Shot Arrows:' Incorporating a more streamlined shaft into the arrows allows them to penetrate and pass through targets, and hit additional enemies in their path, causing them to bleed **'Scatter Shot Arrows:' All arrow heads are crafted with special material that burst on impact, sending out razor-sharp fragments in all directions *'Take Down:' Charges at superhuman speed to deliver a brutal thrust with the spear, causing devastating piercing damage and diminishing a portion of the target's health **'Eviscerate:' Quick analysis and focus allows for targeting vital weak-points on the target, causing severe damage from bleeding *'Gouge:' A combat technique that uses the spear or bow to inflict deep wounds that will result in prolonged bleeding *'Volley:' A combat technique that uses the spear, bow or throwing weapon to rapidly strike three times in succession (effectively 3 times in the span of 1 regular attack) *'Art of the Hunt:' Hunting experience gives The Player the edge when facing monsters, beasts and beastmen, dealing effective damage against them **'Find Cover:' Knowing their way around any type of environment, with their experience and quick thinking, The Player can avoid projectiles with ease through effective use of body movement and covers **'Trail Blazing:' Grants massive resistance to immobilization and binding skills, and increases movement speed *'Spear Dance:' A circular spear attack so elegant and spectacular that enemies who witness it falter *'Wood Lore (*):' Great familiarity with bows, spears and thrown weapons allows for faster attack speed, better accuracy with them, and better at blocking attacks *'Herbal Remedy:' Applies medicinal plants and healing salves on the body, vastly increasing poison resistance and regeneration for several minutes *'Monster Lure:' Drops down a decoy to aggro/attract the attention of nearby monsters **'Detonate:' Monster Lures are equipped with a hidden explosive charge, causing them to detonate when destroyed, and stun enemies hit |-|Rogue= *'Calculated Strike (*):' Every fourth hit will deliver increased damage, and pierce through any armor **'Lucky Hit:' Uncommonly good fortune provides a chance that Calculated Strike will slip past enemy armor, causing tremendous bleeding and damage *'Lethal Strike:' A single deadly hit with 7 times the damage of a normal attack, and multiplies any existing piercing damage granted by other skills or weapons by 5.5 **'Mortal Wound:' Stuns the victim of Lethal Strike, and multiplies any existing bleeding and poison damage granted by other skills or weapons by 5.5 *'Blade Honing (**):' Ensures that the blades on the swords, spears, axes and thrown weapons of yourself and allies will remain razor sharp and pierce through armor more easily *'Open Wound (*):' Adds a chance to inflict bleeding damage when attacking with a sharp or pointed weapon (anything but maces and staffs) *'Anatomy (*):' With a deep knowledge of anatomy, attacks can be directed at vital points in the body with more ease, increasing the chance and effectiveness of bleed damage *'Blade Barrier:' Summons a field of whirling blades around self for a short time *'Throwing Knife:' Throw a piercing blade at your opponent, capable of causing strong, prolonged bleeding **'Flurry of Knives:' Throws up to 8 additional knives at once to cut down enemies with a lethal flurry of razor-sharp metal. Thrown knives are stronger *'Disarm Traps (*):' Expertise with traps and magical devices allows to easily disable them and avoid their damage *'Lay Traps:' Drops a mechanical bolt trap that will trip when enemies draw near, and rapidly fire out deadly bolts **'Rapid Construction:' Expertise in assembling traps reduces the amount of time it takes to create a new trap after one has already been set **'Improved Firing Mechanism' Modifications to the Bolt Trap increase the number of bolts fired per round, and increases their damage *'Envenom Weapon (**):' Coats your weapon with deadly poison **'Nightshade:' Oils harvested from the deadly Nightshade plants give Envenomed Weapons the ability to slow enemies by half, and increases effectiveness of poisons **'Toxin Distillation:' Learned alchemical processes to distill natural toxins, increases the potency and duration of all poison attacks from all sources **'Mandrake:' Envenomed weapons can cloud an enemy's mind, sending them into a state of confusion *'Flash Powder:' Blinds nearby enemies, impairing them their ability to hit with weapons accurately, and confusing them *'Poison Gas Bomb:' Lobs a bomb that will burst on impact releasing a cloud of extremely potent toxic gas on enemies who breathe it. Side effects include confusion, reduces speed, panic, and impaired aim with ranged weapons **'Sharpnel:' Packed with volatile liquid and metal scraps, the Poison Gas Bomb will explode violently on impact showering the area with deadly shrapnel **'Poison Mayhem:' Allows the throw of multiple bombs at a time |-|Nature= *'Heart of Oak (**):' Bolsters the life-force of yourself and nearby allies, increasing their speed and max health **'Tranquility of Water:' Provides a chance to use skills at 50% reduced energy cost **'Permanence of Stone:' Protects allies from the elements, reducing the damage caused by elemental based attacks *'Regrowth:' A wave of healing energy rapidly restores lost life to self or a target ally **'Accelerated Growth:' Allows Regrowth to be cast more frequently (mainly for game mechanics) **'Dissemination:' Causes Regrowth energy to disseminate from the initial target and leap to additional nearby allies, all the while increasing healing effectiveness *'Refresh:' Subtracts time from all currently recharging skills, allowing their use more frequently (mainly for game mechanics) *'Briar Ward:' A protective grove of briars grows around you that enemies cannot pass through, and that pierces them **'Stinging Nettle:' Causes enemies who hit Briar Ward to suffer poisoning **'Sanctuary:' Allies within Briar Ward have increased regeneration for both life and energy/mana, and damage taken is reduced *'Earthbind:' Summons and floods the area with roots from the earth, to entangle and poison enemies caught *'Call of the Wild:' Summons up to 3 pet wolves **'Maul:' A gnawing attack that rends enemy flesh, causing bleeding **'Survival Instinct:' An instinctual will to live is triggered whenever the wolves are in danger or injured, making them tougher and stronger for a short time **'Strength of the Pack:' The howl of the wolves emboldens the hearts of all nearby allies, causing them to fight more fiercely. Increases damage, durability, regeneration, and speed *'Sylvan Nymph:' Summons a powerful forest Nymph who can bring down enemies with her magical bow **'Overgrowth:' Allows the Nymph to create a living shield around allies that absorbs damage and harms enemies that strike it **'Nature's Wrath:' Imbues the Nymph's attacks with the power of the elements **'Sylvan Protection:' Calls upon the vines of the undergrowth to keep enemies at bay and immobilize them *'Plague:' Afflicts s target with a debilitating ailment that reduces their health, poisons them, and quickly spreads to nearby enemies **'Fatigue:' Saps the strength from diseased enemies, decreasing their speed and making fight less effectively **'Susceptibility:' Weakens the constitution of the target and enemies nearby it, making them more susceptible to poison, damage, and elemental damage |-|Spirit= *'Ternion Attack (**):' Triples the attack of the staff, by sending 3 projectiles instead of 1, by continuously channeling energy into it **'Arcane Lore:' Knowledge of insidious techniques from older civilizations unlock the true power of staff attacks. The speed of projectiles increases greatly and explode on impact, affecting nearby enemies *'Death Ward (*):' A magical ward protects The Player from death by granting additional life when they are close to death *'Deathchill Aura:' A deathly chill radiates around The Player, slowing enemies as it diminishes their life **'Ravages of Time:' Accelerates the effects of time on enemies' equipment, causing weapons to dull and armor to crumble **'Necrosis:' Weakens the constitution of adjacent enemies, making them more susceptible to attacks that directly damage their life such as vitality damage and life leeching *'Life Drain:' Leeches life from an enemy **'Cascade:' Causes Life Drain to blast through the primary target and hit multiple enemies **'Soul Drain:' Causes Life Drain to explode outward, causing harm to body and soul, and putting targets to sleep. Particularly effective against ghosts *'Enslave Spirit:' Slips through the barriers of the enemies' consciousness and dominate their mind, binding them to The Player's will. While enslaved, the enemy will be forced to obey their commands for 2 minutes *'Vision of Death:' Assaults the minds of surrounding enemies with images of their own death, causing the weak-hearted to flee in fear and horror, and the more resolute foes to fight less effectively *'Dark Covenant:' Mysterious otherworldly entities grant increased speed and energy/mana regeneration to The Player for a short time, at the cost of their vitality **'Unearthly Power:' Draws upon even greater otherworldly power to increase the damage and elemental damage of self and allies in battle, at the cost of their vitality *'Summon Liche King:' Summons a powerful ancient Liche, by binding their will to its soul. It shoots homing bolts that deals elemental damage, heals it for 15% of damage dealt, and damages the target's life directly **'Soul Blight:' Releases a wave of negative energy around it, reducing all resistances of enemies hit, heals it for 33% of damage dealt, and damages the target's life directly **'Death Nova:' Emits a wave of death around it, that will deplete life from any living being it contacts, seriously damaging their life, and healing the Liche for 50% of damage dealt **'Wraith Shell:' Allows the Liche King to diminish its corporeal presence, making it far less vulnerable to all types of damage **'Arcane Blast:' Drawing upon ancient arcane craft, the Liche King forms up to 6 deadly bolts of elemental energy and launches them at enemies, dealing elemental and life damage, stunning and slowing any enemies hit *'Summon Outsider:' Calls forth a powerful extra-dimensional entity from beyond the ether for a short time. Can perform an attack that deals colossal elemental damage to all enemies around it, also harming their life directly *'Spirit Ward:' Casts a protective ward that will reduce the damage of Undead attacks on self and nearby allies, as well as granting more damage against them **'Spirit Bane:' Adds further damage against Undead to the attacks of those under the effect of Spirit Ward *'Circle of Power:' Creates a magic circle around allies that prevents Undead from stepping in the area, and grants bonus damage to attacks against them *'Soul Vortex:' Concentrates all the spiritual power within self to voraciously absorb the life force and energy of any enemy creature in the surroundings, reducing their physical strength. Becomes highly resistant to life/energy leech and soul manipulation |-|Dreams= *'Trance of Empathy (**):' By forming a telepathic link to the minds of enemies that conveys only pain, forces enemies to share the damage they inflict *'Trance of Convalescence (**):' A restful state of mind causes increased life/mana recovery and damage absorption for self and allies *'Trance of Wrath (**):' Waves of negative psionic energy disrupt enemy thoughts and burns through their physical being, decreasing all their resistances, burning them, and silencing them *'Lucid Dream (*):' Increased conscious control over dreams enhances all psionic burn damage and vitality damage **'Premonition:' A precognitive sense of the imminent future allows The Player to stay one step ahead of their enemies in combat, increasing their accuracy, evasiveness and reactiveness **'Temporal Flux:' A subtle acceleration of time around The Player allows them to move and react faster, anticipate attacks, and negate the slowing effects of enemy skills *'Dream Image:' Draws forth a mirror image of self from the dreamworld to fight *'Sands of Sleep:' Instantly puts enemies to sleep for a short duration *'Summon Nightmare:' Calls forth a nightmarish phantasm from the dream world **'Dream Surge:' Releases a shockwave all around it, damages the enemies' life directly and healing it for 30% of damage done **'Hypnotic Gaze:' The mesmerizing stare of the Nightmare is able to dominate lesser minds and throw them into a state of confusion, causing them to wander aimlessly and attack phantom images **'Master Mind:' The Nightmare is able to speak to the minds of other pets, and coordinate their attacks, making them more effective in combat and increasing their regeneration *'Psionic Touch (*):' Every fourth attack, psionic energies focused within the wielded weapons will create a bone shattering resonance when they contact enemies, increasing damage dealt, and striking at their life force **'Psionic Burn:' Psionic energy within the target ignites and explode outward, burning through their material being and inflicting severe damage to nearby targets. Particularly effective against demons **'Psionic Beam:' Improves the psionic focus within the staff to channel to shoot rapid-fire piercing beams *'Distortion Field (*):' Has a chance for a field of psionic power to bend the fabric of reality in the nearby vicinity, negating some of the incoming damage, and dealing retaliatory damage to enemies *'Phantom Strike:' Vanishes from the waking world, and reappears before a target enemy to deliver a monstrous attack at over three times the regular damage **'Dream Stealer:' When reappearing from Phantom Strike, creates a psionic blast that steals the power of surrounding enemies by ripping the very dreams from their minds, while also leeching of their energy/mana and stunning them *'Distort Reality:' Sends out a powerful ripple of distortion that tears the fabric of reality, causing damage to the life force of enemies caught within it, and stunning them **'Temporal Rift:' Enhances the power of the distortion, unleashing a surge of psionic energy that causes colossal damage to the life force of enemies, and temporarily freezes them in time. Particularly effective against demons *'Distortion Wave:' A wave of force is projected outward, forming chaotic ripples in the fabric of reality, slowing enemies hit, by damaging their minds **'Chaotic Resonance:' Amplifies the physical distortion effect, causing it to shatter armor and break bones **'Psionic Immolation:' Psionic energies ignite into a surge of electrical power that causes horrific burning over a short duration. Particularly effective against demons |-|Runes= *'Rune Weapon (*):' In the rush of glorious combat, every strike that lands pushes the mind further into an ecstatic state, increasing the force of all magical abilities, including elemental damage **'Magical Charge:' The power building up inside the body ignites all runed weapons, and strikes out elemental damage at anyone that comes in contact **'Energy Drain:' Advanced inscriptions on runed weapons make them actively drain the enemy's energy, while weakening their resolve, decreasing their speed and offensive capacities, and healing some of the damage inflicted **'Transmutation:' Converts the very nature of runed weapon, turning mere metal into a manifestation of elemental magic. Runed weapons can become intangible at will, and their damage converted from physical to magical, and back *'Sacred Rage (*):' Being wounded in battle only accelerates the transition of The Player into a frenzy. While wounded, increases energy regeneration and speed, becomes resistant to slowdown, reduces cooldown of all powers, and ignores some of the damage taken **'Frightening Power:' Entering the state of rage lets out a terrifying scream that will send lesser enemies running and instill fear in them, making them vulnerable *'Reckless Offense (*):' A fighting style that uses dual wielding while fighting like an enraged animal **'Energy Armor:' By weaving vast amounts of energy into a layer of magical armor, protects self and allies against physical attacks and reduces effectiveness of stunning attacks *'Runeword: Feather (*):' An engraving that reduces the weight of wielded weapons and shields, increasing offensive capacities and precision of strikes, even with heavy weaponry *'Runeword: Explode (*):' Weapons inscribed with this rune may cause a successful hit to blast outward, striking multiple enemies with fire damage and mini-stunning them **'Runeword: Burn:' When Runeword: Explode activates, the explosions come with even more intense heat, and projectiles break into burning fragments, causing severe burn damage *'Runeword: Absorb (*):' An engraving specifically for shields and staffs, increasing the effectiveness of shield/staff blocks, and absorbing the energy of enemy blows and spells *'Rune Storm:' By combining mismatched runes over each other, creates a dangerous storm of unpredictable and unforeseen events. Damages enemies in the area, creates random elemental explosions, and inflicts random statuses (stun, fear, silence, confusion, madness) *'Thunder Strike:' An arcane weapon technique that channels the power of thunder. Charges with superhuman speed to strike an enemy with staggering force with close-range lightning projectiles, also hitting nearby enemies and mini-stunning them **'Unleash:' Unleashes the full force of the thunderbolt to electrocute and daze enemies across a wide area, burning through their material being, silencing them, and sending them in a state of confusion *'Seal of Fate:' Quickly draws an intricate sigil on the ground that will then explode with tremendous force and stun enemies hit **'Aftershock:' The shock of the explosion leaves even those who survive battered and vulnerable. They are slowed and silenced, the effectiveness of their resistances is decreased, their senses are massively impaired, they bleed profusely, and their concentration is broken *'Runic Mines:' Quickly casts a circle of defensive runes on the ground that will detonate with elemental damage if enemies step on them **'Freezing Mines:' Enhances the aspect of Cold on Runic Mines, causing enemies to be slowed and frozen, and frostburning them **'Rune Field:' The mastery of the runes allows the creation of more runes over a larger area *'Rune of Life:' Casting Rune of Life on self and allies protects them against dark magic and spells affecting their lifeforce, and increases their stamina, strength and speed *'Menhir Wall:' Summons a barrier of magical rune stones to block and distract enemies. Each menhir can release a minor shockwave that stuns any enemies nearby *'Guardian Stones:' Summons a barrier of greater rune stones which will magically lash out elemental damage at any hostiles entering their sacred ground, and stunning them Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Titan Quest Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Speedsters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Summoners Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Trap Users Category:Pain Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Disease Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dream Users Category:Time Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5